rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Neffy Stories
Page 1 Dizzy found her self a pale blue one like her. Seems to think he started out blind. As I didn't meet him before, he must have been. He's oddly good at throwing and hitting and punching for a past blind one. He doesn't glide like Dizzy does though, which might be why he's so insuferable. Those poor earth bound types get very testy. Theres a new Windling around!! She likes cake too!! She's a Winddancer so I'm sure I'm in for some great stories and stongs and dancing! It's good to be around my kind again. Shes very handy with a sword. I've seen it slice into some very tender places with gusto. I've changed color again. My hair sets off the color of my eyes. I think it's lovely to be grey and blue. Page 2 Neffy flitted from one stall to the next searching for just the right artist. Soulsafe rested strapped to her back. It's ugly and inappropriate setting weighing her down. “Come on .. come on!!” she said to her self dodging around trolls, orks, elves and humans. She was so busying looking into each vender stall she didn't see or hear the screeching ahead of her. “Watch it!” Bam! Two Windlings collided in mid air and both flopped to the ground amid an amused crowd of giants, who at least had the good sense not to step on the significantly smaller downed pair. “What do you think you're doing flying so distracted?!” the first one got up and dusted his cloths off. “Sorry!” Neffy exclaimed pulling Soulsafe from her back to make sure it wasn't ruined. “I was looking for a Windling craftsman to set my amulet properly!” Seeing that it was indeed fine she looped it back around her arms in a make shift backpack hung low under her wings. “Oh, you'll want Ollyna then.” He said not looking up from his shirt still brushing away the dust. “She's the best in the area but REALLY busy.” Finally his task complete he looked up. “I could take you there if you want.” “Really?!” Neffy did a small hop step twirl she'd seen Quantz invent not a day before. “That would be perfect!” “This way then.” with a flurry of wings he took to the sky and with a tiny grunt of effort so did Neffy. “Good thing we're getting this reset. I can't keep carrying this monstrosity around like this and still fly.” The two Windlings once more wound they're way through the crowd, onward to their destination. Page 3 Neffy sat perched on a weather vain over looking the town. In her hands she turned Quiver of Light and Fire over and over again in her hands. Memorizing it's shape, weight, and feel. 5 arrows stuck up from individual compartments. The feathers gleamed like a soap bubble with a maraud of colors if one looked at them right. If she looked at them with her Astral sight each fletching looked like living fire. It was mesmerizing and she felt instant kinship with it. As she turned it over and over again she willed pieces of her Self into it. She watched with her astral eyes the silvery strands of her own Pattern danced around the fiery arrows, winding around the body and finally being absorbed into the item. Quiver of Light and Fire came alive in her hands. Switching back to the plan view of things she could see that the fletching now flickered with unspent light and the fire could just be hinted at as it seemed to lick from the ends of the feathers. Pulling the old quiver from her shoulders she hung it at the end of the weather vain before slipping the new one in place. Flitting her wings this way and that to get it to settle in the hollow between them, she felt it slide into perfect position. If felt as if it molded to her back. There would be no chaffing or rubbing from Quiver of Light and Fire. It almost seemed to warm its self to her exact body temperature. And the usual spot just under it did not break out into sweat from the contact. A small breeze picked up from the desert and swept across her and she lifted to the air in a quiet buzz of her wings. No additional weight could be felt. Truly she and Quiver of Light and Fire where perfect for each other. She had given it threads of her soul and so she had been accepted by her wondrous new item. Pulling the old quiver from it's pole she strapped it to her leg and flew off to show her friends the perfect fit of the Quiver. Category:Layflat Earthdawn